


Crazy people and kids always tell the truth

by Kofaros



Series: little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good but Misguided Dumbledore, Marauders Bashing (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Barty, Ravenclaw Regulus Black, Seer Regulus Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Забавно, как многое может измениться, если слушать тех, кто не врёт. Судьба или везение, Альбус не знает, что столкнуло его с младшим ребенком семьи Блэк. Но эта встреча открыла ему глаза на вещи, что помешают разразиться новой войне с новым Темным Лордом.
Relationships: Arcturus Black III & Regulus Black, Regulus Black & Albus Dumbledore, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Series: little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. child

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Crazy people and kids always tell the truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877825) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Альбус шел по магловской улочке, думая о грядущей войне, когда заметил мальчика лет шести. Малыш рассматривал разные десерты на витрине небольшого магазинчика. Все бы ничего, но на мальчике ясно ощущались чары, отталкивающие от него внимание прохожих. Малыш подергал за штанину рядом стоящего магла и что-то сказал. Мужчина с улыбкой подхватил его на руки и приблизил к окошку продавца. Малыш сделал заказ и отдал деньги. Когда он получил желаемое, то кивнул мужчине в знак благодарности и, оказавшись на земле, пошел вдоль улицы, уплетая купленное мороженое.

Альбус нахмурился и поспешил за ним. Неужели магический ребенок здесь один? Где его семья? И почему он казался знакомым?

-Прости, мой мальчик, не уделишь мне минутку?

На Дамблдора воззрились спокойные белые глаза. У мальчугана были черные короткие волосы. _Блэк._

-Ох, мистер Блэк, полагаю? - слегка улыбнулся директор Хогвартса.

Малыш прищурился, оглядывая его. Его взгляд на долю секунды сместился за плечо директора и вернулся к глазам.

-Длинная борода и яркая мантия среди маглов, - произнес он. - Альбус Дамблдор.

-Ты прав. Конечно, на мне тоже чары, не дающие маглам меня увидеть, пока я не обращусь к ним.

Маленький Блэк наклонил голову, не отрываясь от своего мороженого.

-Если со мной что-то случится, мой дедушка узнает.

С этими словами малыш пошел дальше, но Альбус пристроился рядом.

-Арктурус, верно? Так ты Сириус или Регулус?

-Регулус Арктурус Блэк, - кивнул мальчик. - Сириус не останется в семье надолго.

Альбус нахмурился.

-Что ты имеешь в виду, мой мальчик?

-Он выделяется слишком сильно. Он будет в Гриффиндоре, - уверенно сказал Регулус. - Он вам понравится, директор.

Никто из Блэков не был в Гриффиндоре. Дамблдор задумчиво посмотрел на мальчика. Откуда такая уверенность?

-Думаешь, твоя семья его выгонит?

-Он сам уйдет, - пожал плечами малыш. - На самом деле это он нас ненавидит, не мы его. Он всегда действует в гневе. Это его... - Регулус замолчал, покачав головой. - Он найдет семью сам, как-то так.

-Разве тебя это не беспокоит? - нахмурился Дамблдор. Мальчик звучал отстраненно, будто говорил о неоспоримых фактах. - Он ведь твой старший брат.

Регулус посмотрел с толикой удивления.

-Но он сам выбрал это. Разве есть смысл беспокоиться или грустить? Я имею в виду, если ты жалеешь о своем выборе, то это лишь твоя ошибка, нет?

Очень мудрые слова для такого малыша. Альбус погладил бороду. Но Регулус был прав. Сам директор о многом сожалел в своей жизни, но винить он мог лишь себя.

-Ты любишь Сириуса, мой мальчик?

-Не уверен, - медленно произнес Регулус. - Он мой брат, да, но любить кого-то просто из-за общей крови? Это глупо. Конечно, чтобы любить кого-то, не нужны причины, но не нужны причины и чтобы _не_ любить.

-Ты мудр не по годам.

-Я много читаю. И исследую. Родители не знают хотя. Пока я действую как подобает Блэку, это все что имеет значение.

Вот это Альбуса совсем не удивляло. Блэки были одной из самых могущественных чистокровных семей Британии. Они всегда в первую очередь выделяли чистую кровь. Особенно Вальбурга.

-А Арктурус?

-Он знает.

Это Арктурус оставил на внуке заклинания, значит. Альбус вновь погладил бороду. Он говорил с Лордом Блэком в Министерстве, но никогда о чем-то, кроме работы. Арктурус гордился своей родословной, разумеется, но он не так говорил об этом, как его родственники. Вокруг него всегда была какая-то королевская аура хотя. Может, отсюда пошла уверенность Ориона, что быть Блэком все равно что быть королевской крови? Даже так, Альбус удивлен, что Арктурус позволял внуку вот так гулять среди маглов.

-Он знает, где ты гуляешь?

-Я исследую, - поправил малыш, доедая мороженое. - Частично знает. Мы редко делимся деталями, потому что нам это не нужно. Мы все еще Блэки, остальное не имеет значения. О!

Малыш ухватил Альбуса за рукав и потянул к маленькому ресторану.

-Было бы странно, если бы я был один, - довольно сказал Регулус. - Я хочу попробовать рамен, который здесь готовят. Будете?

-Почему нет, - улыбнулся директов, видя искреннюю радость в светлых глазах.

Рамен они выбрали острый, но вкусный. Регулус запивал его водой, потому что обжигал язык, но упрямо ел. Его исследовательская натура очень напоминала тягу к знаниям Арктуруса. Не зря у них одно имя, очевидно. Альбус припомнил, что несколько лет назад Лорд Блэк назвал своим преемником именно Регулуса. Обычно титул шел к старшим детям, но Арктурус назвал наследника лишь раз. Его младший внук.

Директор помнил кузин Регулуса. Андромеда и Нарцисса были довольно спокойными девушками, но вот Беллатриса...

-Она одержима, - сказал Регулус, будто читая его мысли. - Образы свели ее с ума. Надеюсь, меня это постигнет не в такой мере.

Сумасшествие Блэков. Альбус давно подозревал, что дело не только в кровосмешении, отчего магия вырождалась в их семье. Тогда это бы объяснило, почему Регулус кажется таким взрослым.

-Уже поздно, ее не спасти, - вздохнул мальчик. - Она уже устремила взор на большую змею.

 _Том._ Альбус неосознанно сглотнул. Его это не удивляло, но радости не доставляло тем более.

-Твой брат поэтому выделяется? - спросил Альбус. - Он против темной магии?

-Он ее ненавидит, - кивнул Регулус. - Но я не точно уверен почему. Каждый сам выбирает, как использовать свою силу.

Больше они не говорили. Регулус поспешил домой, а Альбус в Хогвартс, уверившись, что мальчик будет в порядке сам по себе.

За ужином Филиус произнес:

-Ты выглядишь задумчивым, но каким-то отдохнувшим, Альбус. Произошло что-то хорошее?

-Ммм, - промычал Альбус, беря кубок. - У меня было интересное знакомство сегодня. С мальчиком лет шести. Иногда дети видят куда больше взрослых.

-О? - повернула голову Минерва. - Кто же этот ребенок?

-Секрет, моя дорогая, - подмигнул директор. Он решил оставить имя мальчика в тайне. - Но я бы вновь хотел с ним побеседовать.  
__________________________________________________

В Министерстве Арктурус бросил лишь один взгляд на Альбуса, отчего у директора мурашки по спине прошли.

_Навредишь Регулусу, твоя голова полетит с плеч._

Приоритеты Арктуруса Блэка сразу стали очевидны. Альбус даже не думал, что он так заботится о внуке. Но что с остальной семьей? Ни Регулуса, ни тем более Арктуруса они явно не волновали. Но почему?

Альбус иногда встречал мальчика то тут, то там. Даже сам его искал, но не мог оставить на нем заклинание слежения. К счастью, Регулус всегда был там, где было что-то интересное. Магазины, карнавалы, ярмарки, исторические места. Они говорили о истории, что показало недетский уровень знаний маленького Блэка, и иногда о семье. Альбус первым рассказал о своей сестре.

-Ее смерть лишь моя вина. Она заслужила лишь любовь, а не мой эгоизм. Аберфорт имеет полное право меня ненавидеть.

-Сириус наивен, - поделился Регулус. - Он умен, не спорю, но наивен. Для него есть лишь черное и белое. Он пойдет к свету, но сильные пожирают тех, кто оступился. А Сириус часто это делает. Его горячность и наивность его погубят в итоге.

Альбус не знает, говорит ли мальчик о смерти, _пророчит ли_ , но в словах слишком много уверенности.

-Он не плохой, конечно, - продолжил малыш. - Но иногда он не видит дальше собственного носа. Для него жизнь это игра, но он не понимает, какую цену платят в этой игре.

В это время Том набирает армию. Это незаметно, но жертвы уже есть. К сожалению, Альбус ничего не может сделать. Тома и его людей считают просто бандой головорезов. Но Реджи наклоняет голову и задумчиво рассматривает директора.

-Из-за сестры вы не видите других детей.

-О чем ты? - тут же спросил Альбус. Ребенок или нет, но в словах малыша он не сомневался. - Я не уделяю им внимание?

Директор не уверен, что у Регулуса и правда дар прорицания или же просто какая-то сила, но он говорил вещи, которые не мог знать. Но нужно было подталкивать ему вопросы, чтобы понять его туманные слова.

-Вы _не замечаете, -_ поправил ребенок. - Разве вы думали, что в семье Блэк могут быть отношения, подобные моим и дедушки? Но есть и противоположные.

Регулус и Арктурус любили друг друга. Значит, Реджи говорил о ненависти?

-Но семья важнее всего в жизни, мой мальчик.

-Но семья не кровь. У вас была любящая семья, вы сами бросили сестру и брата. _Но это не единственные ситуации в жизни. Хогвартс был построен по этой причине._

Подобные слова _беспокоят._ Альбус несколько дней проводит в раздумьях.

-Все в порядке, Альбус? - нахмурилась Помона.

Директор оторвал взгляд от обедающих учеников и вздохнул.

-Как думаете, в семье можно разрешить любые разногласия?

Преподаватели переглянулись.

-Смотря какие, - медленно произнес Гораций. - Семьи тоже бывают разные.

У Тома не было семьи, он вырос в приюте, где его боялись. Альбус надеялся, что он найдет семью в Хогвартсе, но ошибся. Хотя все еще в него верил. Вот только...

-Просто разногласия или нечто большее? - проницательно спросил Флитвик. - Одно дело споры, другое дело насилие.

Именно в этом и дело. Альбус бросил Ариану _умирать._ Как бы он это не отрицал, этого не изменить. Он сам бросил свою семью, сам причинил боль близким. Неосознанно. Но это в его случае. _Есть и другие._

Директор школы внимательно разглядывает своих студентов. Он всегда думал, что Хогвартс был для них домом. Но изначально Хогвартс был _убежищем_. Альбус сам себя убедил, что это больше не так. Чтобы не замечать своих ошибок. Но к чему это привело? _К назревающей войне._

Альбус встал, взмахивая палочкой. Учителя и ученики повернули головы к нему.

-Всем студентам, важное объявление. Отныне каждый год будет проводиться полный медицинский осмотр, обязательный для каждого. Завтра уроков не будет. Ученики будут проходить проверку под присмотром мадам Помфри и медиков больницы Святого Мунго.

Студенты зашушукались. Преподаватели вытаращили глаза.

-Альбус? - непонимающе спросила Поппи. - Что случилось?

-Увидим, - скорбно ответил директор, садясь.

Он боялся увидеть результаты. Последствия его ошибок. Но это его долг. Ему пора бы об этом вспомнить.  
___________________________________________________

Фоукс издал печальную трель. Альбус свернул пергамент. Они закончили проверку студентов. Результаты... Директор вздохнул.

-Так малыш был прав, - хмыкнул Финеас. - Ты многое проглядел.

Не то слово. Авроры и службы защиты детей уже занимались семьями детей, с которыми жестоко обращались. Сами дети проходили лечение от физических и психологических травм. Поппи буквально не отходила от них, едва сдерживая слезы. Она никогда не проводила полный медицинский осмотр, если не было видимых причин. Со студентами сейчас говорили психологи, чтобы определить, кто из них подвергался вербальному унижению в семье.

-Финеас, твоя семья?..

Бывший директор закатил глаза.

-Всех под одну гребенку не тащи, Альбус. Они в порядке. Орион и Вальбурга спорят с Сириусом, конечно, но пацан то еще несчастье. Просто Регулус видит дальше, чем предпочитает большинство людей.

Куда дальше самого Альбуса, очевидно. Директор купит мальчику множество сладостей, когда увидит его вновь. В кабинет вошла усталая Минерва.

-Министерство почти закончило проверку, - доложила она. - Детям уже ищут хорошие семьи.

-Нам придется немного переконструировать школу. - Дамблдор откинулся на спинку кресла. - Сироты и дети без опекунов смогут оставаться на лето в Хогвартсе.

Макгонагалл кивнула, пожевав губу.

-Как ты... понял?

В ее глазах была боль, потому что она винила себя. Потому что она тоже ничего не заметила.

-Не я, - тихо признался Альбус. - Мне просто открыли глаза. - Он вздохнул. - При проявлении магии семьи с магическими детьми теперь будут тщательно проверять. Когда профессора будут навещать семьи перед учебным годам, им тоже нужно все проверять. На всякий случай.

Минерва отрывисто кивнула.  
________________________________________________

Арктурус и Регулус подняли глаза на бушующего Октавиана. Министерство отследило столько магических детей, сколько смогло. Включая Северуса Снейпа.

-Мне надо было убить этого магла! - прорычал Октавиан.

-Поздно спохватился, - закатил глаза Лорд Блэк. - У тебя был шанс, пока им занимались магловские власти.

Принц только рукой махнул. Его больше волновали дочь и внук тогда. Эйлин разрыдалась, стоило ей увидеть родителей вновь. Она не могла уйти от Тобиаса, потому что боялась не справиться в одиночку, с сыном на руках.

-Где они сейчас? - полюбопытствовал Регулус.

-В особняке Принцев, - ответил Октавиан, погладив мальчика по голове. Он знал, кого ему следует благодарить за спасение дочери и внука. - Им нужно время прийти в себя после всего, что сделал этот ублюдок, но они будут в порядке. - Он цыкнул. - Чертовы маглы по соседству видели синяки, но ничего не сказали. _Бесполезные создания._

-Это натура людей скорее, - фыркнул Арктурус. - Значит, они были одни все это время?

-Да. Северус подружился с маглорожденной некоторое время назад, но друг из нее паршивый, раз она не соизволила сказать родителям о его синяках.

 _Она будет в Гриффиндоре._ Реджи моргнул и развернул новую шоколадку. Очевидно, у директора будет много работы в ближайшее время.

-Ясно все, - пробормотал Арктурус.

Октавиан оглядел его кабинет.

-С вами то что? Не собираетесь уже начать жить вместе?

-Вероятно, -медленно сказал Арктурус.

-От воплей Вальбурги и Сириуса голова болит, - поморщился Реджи.

-Никого не удивит, что Лорд и наследник живут вместе.

-Так Беллатриса присоединилась к тому щенку? - хмыкнул Принц. - Видел его свору недавно. _Бродячие псы, не больше._

Арктурус косо усмехнулся.  
___________________________________________

Когда Альбус увидел Регулуса в следующий раз, тот был с мальчиком на год младше себя. Барти Крауч-младший, вспомнил директор. Барти хвостом ходил за другом и звал его старшим братом.

-Мы познакомились в Министерстве недавно, - пояснил Реджи. - Крауч-старший так себе отец. Но он начал стараться теперь.

Когда увидел несчастных детей, которых бросили собственные родственники. Как Альбус бросил Ариану. Арктурус не постеснялся в выражениях, описывая Краучу-старшему судьбу сына, если идиот не начнет замечать ребенка. Альбус купил детям множество сладостей и описал события в Хогвартсе.

-Дети стали счастливее, - улыбнулся старый маг. Но тут же посерьезнел. - Знаешь, Реджи, я бы хотел твоего совета.

-М? - Тот оторвался от мороженого.

-Фенрир Сивый, очень опасный оборотень, укусил ребенка много лет назад, как месть отцу мальчика. Теперь семья скрывается, но я бы хотел дать этому мальчику шанс. Раньше я бы взял его в Хогвартс и сделал так, чтобы полнолуния он проводил за пределами школы.

-Это все равно опасно, - фыркнул Барти. Он тоже очень смышленный мальчик.

-В этом и дело, - вздохнул Альбус. - Теперь я не хочу брать такой риск.

Глаза Регулуса прищурились, но смотрел он будто мимо вещей.

-Странно, но я вижу Сириуса, -пробормотал он.

Барти закатил глаза.

-Идиот бы что-то выкинул, если бы узнал об оборотне. Он бы принял его, чтобы поднять бунт против семьи, но кто-то точно был бы ранен.

-Так и есть, - кивнул Регулус.

Альбус нахмурился. Он еще не встречал Сириуса Блэка, но уже представлял его как очень проблемного ребенка. К тому же, если из-за него Ремус кого-нибудь ранит... Директор погладил бороду. Ему было жаль мальчика, но ученики должны быть на первом месте для директора. _Особенно теперь._

-А что сделал его отец? - уточнил Барти.

-Оскорбил оборотней в лицо Фенрира, - ответил Реджи. - Я помню эту историю. Люпин, верно? Ему стоило держать язык за зубами.

Дамблдор печально кивнул. С этим он не мог спорить, к сожалению.

-Всем не помочь, - пожал плечами Блэк. - Можно постараться, но не когда на кону больше одной жизни.

-Ты прав, мой мальчик, - медленно кивнул Альбус. - Я бы хотел помочь, но не могу взять этого ребенка в Хогвартс. Хотя некоторые школы в других странах принимают темных существ. Хм, возможно, я смогу устроить туда пару детей.

-В этом году же поступает этот идиот? - Барти покосился на друга.

Регулус просто кивнул, не выглядя заинтересованным. Альбус посмотрел на него скозь очки-половинки. Похоже, он наконец познакомится с проблемным ребенком семьи Блэк.


	2. change

Новое распределение наделало шума. Неудивительно, ведь ребенок из темной семьи, где все учились на Слизерине, оказался в Гриффиндоре. Альбус не удивился, услышав факультет от Шляпы. Регулус всегда прав. Его старший брат выглядел потрясенным и счастливым. Он уже нашел себе друзей в Гриффиндоре, очевидно. Джеймс Поттер, не меньше. Поттеры и Блэки никогда не любили друг друга.

Сириус умен для своих лет, силен магически. Популярен среди студентов, имеет много друзей. Любит розыгрыши. Часто разыгрывает студентов вместе с Джеймсом. Можно сказать, он настоящий лев. Несколько лет назад Альбус был бы горд. Он на многое бы закрывал глаза. Сириус был бы одним из его любимых студентов.

_Но директор знаком с Регулусом._

Сириус Блэк _проблема._

Реджи был прав. Сириус видел мир черно-белым и был наивным. Он явно презирал свою семью и слизеринцев. Несколько пранков оказались очень унизительными. К тому же, несколько человек, подвергшихся им, оказались детьми, с которыми жестоко обращались опекуны. Включая Северуса Принца. Альбус помнил его деда, бушевавшего в Министерстве не так давно. Сириус говорил, что ненавидит темную магию и хочет независимости. Он называл своего лучшего друга _настоящим братом._

Альбус наблюдал за мальчиком, чтобы увидеть его глазами Регулуса, а не только директора. Когда он все это понял, то пришел в ярость. Его терпение лопнуло в момент, когда один слизеринец оказался в медицинском крыле из-за _шутки._

-Минус триста очков Гриффиндору, - ледяным тоном произнес директор прямо в коридоре, где произошел инцидент. Сириус Блэк, Джеймс Поттер и Питер Петтигрю побледнели. - Два месяца отработки с Филчем каждому. 

-Н-но, профессор, это просто шутка...

-Дети, над которыми вы _шутили,_ мистер Поттер, были забраны у очень отвратительных людей. _Думаете, их жизни недостаточно испорчены без ваших пранков?_ \- Джеймс вздрогнул. Окружающие зашептались, косясь на них. - Мистер Блэк. - Сириус сглотнул. - Раз вы так настаиваете, что ваша жизнь с семьей несчастна, я приглашу специалиста, чтобы он определил, нужны ли вам новые опекуны. _Хотя я не слышал, чтобы на вас хоть раз подняли руку._ Живо в мой кабинет.

Разумеется, Сириусу не нужны были новые опекуны. Его не били, не морили голодом, даже не оскорбляли так, чтобы он чувствовал унижение. Большую часть ссор в семье начинал именно он. Они с матерью просто орали друг на друга из-за разницы во взглядах.

-Еще один подобный случай, - сказал директор родителям мальчиков, - и речь пойдет об исключении.

Слизеринцы поглядывали на директора с недоумением. Они не ожидали, что он их защитит. Это ударило его сильнее, чем что-либо еще. Неужели он мыслил так же узко, как и Сириус Блэк? Неужели он игнорировал собственных студентов из-за предвзятости? А если бы он не начал проверку учеников тогда? Насколько их жизнь стала бы несчастней из-за выходок _Мародеров,_ как прозвали тройку пранкеров? 

Штат тоже был удивлен.

-Не ожидал, что ты так поступишь, - заметил Гораций. - Я рад, конечно. Львы уже осточертели со своими выходками против змей.

-Должна признать, это правда, - тихо сказала Минерва. - Я думала, что эти трое просто дурачатся, но в большей степени они нацеливались на тех, кого считали слабее себя.

-Потому что более сильные не стали бы терпеть, - фыркнула Помона. - Когда эта тройка подшутила над Принцем, Малфой почти отправил их в лазарет. Все знают, что Принцы нейтральная семья, но очень уважаемая. Чистокровные друг друга в обиду не дадут. 

Альбус тоже начал об этом забывать. Но он видел, как Арктурус часто говорит с Октавианом или смеется над Барти-старшим. Чистокровные и правда помогают друг другу, чего не скажешь о некоторых светлых семьях.

Мародеры больше так явно не задирали слизеринцев, но не могли удержаться от пранков полностью. Хотя популярности им это больше не добавляло. Еще директор заметил, что Джеймс часто красуется перед девочкой со своего факультета, но та иногда с тоской поглядывала на Северуса.

-Они знакомы? - как-то удивилась Аврора.

-Они были друзьями, - поделился Слизнорт. - Северус мне рассказал. Лили была его единственным другом, но никогда не говорила никому о побоях, что видела на нем. 

Учителя поморщились. 

-Так Джеймс задирал его, потому что влюблен в Лили? - скептически спросил Филиус. - Им по одиннадцать, Мерлина ради. Кстати, Блэки так и не успокоились?

Тут поморщился Альбус. Орион и Вальбурга хотели перераспределение, а Сириус был против. Они долго орали друг на друга в кабинете директора, пока там была пара учителей. Голова у них потом болела прилично. 

-Мне даже жаль младшего ребенка, - пробормотал Гораций. - Он это слушал каждый день, видимо.

Сам Регулус в это время был с дедом. Их ситуация Сириуса вообще не волновала. 

-Сириус его особо не упоминал, - нахмурилась Минерва. - Лишь сказал, что он во всем слушает родителей.

Альбус не сдержал хмыканье, покачав головой. Флитвик прищурился.

-Ты знаком с Регулусом Блэком, Альбус?

-Можно и так сказать. Боюсь, родной брат из Сириуса никудышный.

-Он называет братом Джеймса, честное слово, - покачала головой Поппи. - Лучше бы искал общий язык с родственниками. Жалобы мальчика не имеют много смысла. Его не заставляют практиковать темные искусства силой. Все ссоры в семье, потому что он их затевает.

Сириус хочет внимания, по мнению директора. Но почему? Если Регулус всегда где-то гуляет, _простите, что-то исследует,_ или находится с дедом, то внимание родителей должно было достаться именно Сириусу. Он был их наследником, в конце концов. Сириусу было мало? Или скорее, мальчик хотел семью, которая бы отвечала его требованиям. Светлая, гриффиндорская, всегда его слушающая, плюс брат, с которым он мог дурачиться днями. 

Альбус вновь наблюдал за своими студентами, отмечая изменения. Учащиеся будто стали улыбаться больше. Напряжение между домами стихало, хотя теперь этому мешали Мародеры. На львов многие поглядывали с раздражением. 

Альбуса беспокоило, что Том начнет вербовать старших студентов. Как это предотвратить? Многие чистокровные поддерживали взгляды Тома о маглах. 

-Что ты думаешь о маглах, Реджи? - спросил Альбус у мальчика, когда увидел его зимой.

-Ничего, - ответил тот. - Мне никогда не было дела до людей. Меня интересует история, сладости и изобретения.

Простые интересы. Директор тепло улыбнулся. Дети всегда говорили, что думают. 

-Но ты ведь из чистокровной семьи, мой мальчик.

-Я бы усилил Статут, - сказал Регулус. - Но нет смысла убивать всех маглов. В конце концов, после маги просто начнут уничтожать друг друга. Уже начали.

Верно. Том и его люди убивали неугодных им.

-Но темные маги ценят наследие, - добавил мальчик. - Новый Темный Лорд врет о своей крови.

Наверное, директору не стоит удивляться, что маленький исследователь знает и такое. 

-Меня заинтересовали ваши рассказы, - пояснил Реджи. - Я отследил его родословную. Он последний из Слизерин, но в нем остался только парселтанг. 

-Так вот в чем дело.

Дамблдор погладил бороду. Том врал, что он чистокровный, значит. Чтобы собрать сторонников. Конечно, старые семьи пошли бы за наследником Салазара Слизерина. Если они узнают правду, то некоторые отвернутся от него. Но как это провернуть? 

Регулус наклонил голову.

-Родители долго бушевали по поводу Поттеров. У их сына занятная вещь.

Альбус нахмурил брови. Что за вещь такая?

Он решил понаблюдать за Джеймсом и вскоре узнал о мантии-невидимке. Это объясняло, как мальчиков не ловили на их шалостях. Но раз Реджи указал на мантию, все не так просто, верно? Учитывая их разговор до этого, директор пошел к Филиусу.

-Филиус, не мог бы ты помочь мне с исследованием?

-Что-то интересное? - оживился маленький профессор. - Ты вновь стал задумчивым.

-Я хочу найти потомков основателей.

У них это заняло время, но они нашли нужную информацию. У Пуффендуй не осталось прямых наследников. Наследниками Гриффиндора были Певереллы, а наследниками их самих Поттеры. У Альбуса почти дрогнули руки, когда он узнал. Вот почему Регулус указал на мантию. _Дар Смерти._ Очевидно, сами Поттеры об этом не знали. 

-Они не такие уж и наследники, - задумчиво сказал Флитвик. - Гриффиндор превратился в Певерелл, растеряв былое наследие. По сути, осталось лишь некоторое состояние, оно большое, но не такое как было раньше. Слишком много детей и наследников. Куда большим наследником является...

Том Реддл. Он же наследник Слизерина. Но несколько веков назад семья Слизерин разделилась на две ветви. Мраксы и Принцы. Последние наследники Когтевран, к тому же.

-Ты знаешь, Альбус, - медленно начал Филиус. - Чистокровные больше будут склоняться к Принцам, узнав правду. Потому что те чистокровная и влиятельная семья. В случае смерти Тома Реддла, именно они станут наследниками Салазара Слизерина. Хотя наследником Гриффиндора все еще остается именно Реддл. У Гриффиндора не так много поклонников, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Боюсь, из-за поступков Джеймса Поттера это кинет тень на имя основателя.

-Но разве это не заслуженно? - тихо спросил Альбус. - Я так гордился моим домом, но сколько я не замечал за эти годы? Сколько неприятностей мой факультет уже создал? Все распри между домами теперь именно из-за нас.

Флитвик прищурился.

-Похоже, у тебя появился хороший друг, кто открыл тебе глаза. Неужели тот ребенок, которого ты встретил четыре года назад?

Альбус загадочно улыбнулся.  
____________________________________________________

Альбус гордился тем, что он гриффиндорец. Но он бы не сдружился с Геллертом, если бы в нем не было от слизеринца. Поэтому директор Хогвартса собрал всю найденную информацию в папку и пошел к Принцам. Те даже не подняли бровь на его появление. 

-И что ты от нас ждешь? - прямо спросила Северина Принц. - Мы не принимаем ничью сторону.

-Я знаю, - серьезно кивнул Альбус. - Но я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы о наследниках стало известно. Все будет выглядеть так, будто информацией интересовались историки. 

-Вот только Министерство не воспринимает Тома Реддла всерьез, - хмыкнул Октавиан. - Он может взбеситься. Ну, нас это не касается. _Он твоя проблема._

Это правда. Альбус мог помочь ему когда-то, но провалился. Он не хотел убивать Тома, но выбора не оставалось. Тот слишком далеко зашел.  
____________________________________________________________

Филиус и Альбус оказались правы в своих рассуждениях. На Джеймса смотрели с толикой презрения теперь. Потомок Гриффиндора, а ведет себя как обычный хулиган. Зато вокруг Северуса стало еще больше народа. Не только из Слизерина, но и из Когтеврана. 

Источники Альбуса доложили, что некоторые темные семьи полностью разорвали связи с Томом и его сторонниками. Самих сторонников стало меньше. Том и правда убил несколько магов от злости, но Министерство списало это на разбой. 

Директор конфисковал у Джеймса мантию-невидимку и послал Поттерам, предварительно просканировав ее магией. Он предупредил родителей мальчика о том, что будет, если он вновь увидит эту мантию в школе. Количество пранков заметно сократилось после этого. 

Альбус создал Орден Феникса, куда принял несколько сильных магов, чтобы следить за людьми Тома. Жертв стало меньше после раскрытия родословной Темного Лорда, но они все еще были. Дамблдор начал думать о том, почему Том так выглядел теперь. Он больше напоминал змею, нежели человека, конечно, но все еще выглядел моложе своих лет. Альбус изначально думал, что дело в темной магии, но начал сомневаться, что это единственная причина. Нужно узнать точно.

Регулус скоро поступит в Хогвартс. Альбусу не терпелось узнать, будет он на Слизерине или Когтевране.

______________________________________________________________

-Дом не меняет сути человека, - произнес Арктурус, не отрываясь от газеты.

Регулус поднял голову.

-Все Блэки были в Слизерине.

- _Последнии поколения._ Не все поголовно. Зато будет весело.

Мальчик фыркнул.  
___________________________________________________________________

_Когтевран._

Альбус не сдержал улыбку, хлопая. Ай да Регулус. Мальчик спокойно прошел к своему столу. Флитвик покосился на директора.

-Какой ты радостный, Альбус.

-Думаешь? Тебе понравится твой студент, Филиус.

Сириус выглядел гордым, ясно думая, что это его заслуга. Регулус закатил глаза, отвернувшись от него. Слизеринцы скрыли ухмылки. Северус уже рассказал им, что Реджи был змеей, но жажда знаний в нем пересиливала. И намекнул, что грядет нечто интересное.

Буквально на следующий день примчались родители Сириуса и Регулуса. 

-Это все ты! - рявкнула Вальбурга на Сириуса. - Сам безнадежен и других в яму тянешь!

-Уж лучше так, чем с вами! - рыкнул он в ответ.

-Договоришься сейчас! Обоих отправлю в Дурмстранг!

_-Кто собрался отправить моего наследника в Дурмстранг?_

Орион и Вальбурга побелели от ледяного голоса вошедшего в большой зал Арктуруса. Лорд Блэк спокойно прошел к младшему внуку, кто набивал щеки шоколадным тортом.

-Веселишься? - усмехнулся Арктурус.

-Будто тебе не весело, - хмыкнул его внук.

-Отец, - слабо сказал Орион. - Ты же видишь...

Арктурус изогнул бровь.

-Регулус может учиться там, где ему вздумается. Он не перестанет быть моим наследником. _А вот от вас пора бы избавиться._

Тут побелел даже Сириус. Слизеринцы оживились, слушая разговор.

-Я выкину вас всех из семьи через два часа, - спокойно провозгласил Арктурус. - Вас, Беллатрису, Нарциссу и Альфарда. - Единственные, кто остался среди Блэков к настоящему моменту. - И лишу семейной магии, разумеется. 

-Чт?.. - Глаза Вальбурги расширились от ужаса. - Н-но...

-От вас слишком много проблем. А этот, - Арктурус кивнул головой на Сириуса, - должен быть вне себя от счастья, верно? - Сириус сглотнул. - С ним делайте, что вздумается, он ваш сын. А вот Регулус лишь моя семья.

Реджи слизнул крошки торта с щеки, не выглядя обеспокоенным, что его семья разделилась. Арктурус посмотрел на Альбуса.

-Обучение Регулуса оплачено мной, все что касается мальчика, относится лишь ко мне.

-Как скажешь, Арктурус, - добродушно кивнул Альбус. - Он будет жить с тобой, полагаю?

-Он давно это делает. - Лорд Блэк вновь перевел взгляд на сына и невестку. - Я оставлю вам дом, потому что нам он не нужен, но не более. Сами разбирайтесь дальше. Если нужны причины для изгнания, я найду более чем достаточно таковых. Время пошло.

Через два часа в семье Блэк остались лишь Арктурус и Регулус. Жестко, но эффективно. Чистокровные семьи даже не были удивлены таким поворотом событий. Они знали, что Орион и Вальбурга хотели отправить сыновей на служение наследнику Слизерина изначально. А вот Арктурус не собирался позволять своему преемнику служить жалкой полукровке. 

Сириус был шокирован, конечно. Родители оставили его пока в покое, решая собственные проблемы. А Регулус полностью игнорировал, погрузившись в книги в библиотеке. Там его и встретил Альбус.

-Сириус не выглядит счастливым, - заметил Реджи. 

Ему явно было все равно, что их разговоры заметят. Альбус блеснул стеклами очков.

-И правда. Хотя больше не связан с темной семьей, которую так ненавидел.

Как можно так ненавидеть семью вообще? Ненавидеть родного брата? Не составило бы труда заметить, что Регулус не слушает родителей, если бы Сириус только постарался.

-Он пытался с тобой поговорить? - уточнил директор.

-Неа, - покачал головой Регулус. - Мы не семья уже давно. 

Этим же вечером мальчик пришел в учительскую. Филиус передал ему книги, которые обещал, но белые глаза сфокусировались на Горации.

-Он знает причину, - туманно сказал юный Блэк. Альбус наклонил голову. - Что ты ищешь в последнее время.

-Том, - понял Альбус. Слизнорт вздрогнул, во все глаза глядя на мальчика.

Регулус кивнул и ушел. Директор посмотрел на учителя зельеварения.

-Кажется, нам стоит поговорить, Гораций.

Тот поежился под изучающим взглядом голубых глаз.  
_______________________________________________________

Крестражи, значит. Альбус потер лицо ладонями. В нем была еще надежда, что Том не опустился _настолько_ низко, но отрицать очевидное нельзя. Темный Лорд сделал крестражи. Вот почему он терял человеческие качества и внешность. 

-Мне правда жаль, Альбус, - пробормотал Гораций. - Я думал, что он станет великим магом, но не в таком ключе.

Как и Геллерт когда-то. Альбус должен был понять, что Том не остановится.

-Знаю, Гораций, - вздохнул директор. - Я был того же мнения.

Вопрос, что теперь делать? Как отследить крестражи? Сколько Том даже сделал? Альбус не хотел кого-то в это втягивать. Слишком большой риск. Но выбора нет. Это не то, с чем он может справиться в одиночку. Поэтому Альбус рассказал главам домов. 

-Мерлина ради, - пробормотала Помона. - Как его остановить теперь? Конечно, он потерял поддержку влиятельных семей, но у него еще остались сторонники, верно?

-Среди них Беллатриса, - поделился Альбус.

-Это тебе сказал Регулус, не так ли? - проницательно сказал Флитвик. - Это с ним ты уходил беседовать все эти годы?

-Да, я встретил его на улице случайно. Он исследовал город в одиночку, но на нем были заклинания Арктуруса. Как вы поняли, он совсем не обычный мальчик.

-Мягко сказано, - слабо улыбнулся Слизнорт. - Очень умный парнишка. Он что-нибудь еще знает?

Альбус позже спросил у него. Реджи пожал плечами.

-Вам надо проследить его путь. Я пойду с тобой хотя. В их дома. Иначе ты попадешься.

Директора это озадачило, разумеется. Но он взял мальчика в дома родственников Тома. Он понял значение слов Реджи, когда увидел камень на кольце Мраксов. Регулус ухватил Альбуса за рукав, не давая сделать шаг.

-Ты вновь не замечаешь.

Альбус зажмурился, глуша желание схватить кольцо, и мотнул головой.

-Спасибо, мой мальчик.

Проклятие с кольца он снял, но камень спрятал в своем столе, решив, что лучше иметь дело с этим чуть позже. Даже если его так и тянуло применить камень.

Главы факультетов же мрачно воззрились на кольцо. Регулус дал Минерве большую книгу.

-Василиск? - не поняла она. - Ах, яд. Но где нам взять зверя?

-Он же в Тайной Комнате.

Минерва почти захрипела. Помона ухватилась за край стола.

-Он где? - прошептал Гораций.

Регулус посмотрел на Альбуса. У того в голове щелкнуло.

-Миртл. Она умерла в женском туалете, но на ней не было никаких ран.

-Позовите Принцев, - предложил мальчик. - У Октавиана дар парселтанга, хотя он им не пользуется.

Вместе с Октавианом прибыл Крауч-старший и Аластор с аврорами. 

-Как нам убить тварь? - несколько нервно спросил Грюм. Даже ему было неуютно.

-Сам справлюсь, - отмахнулся Принц. - Просто не позволяйте кому-то мешать.

Крауч все равно пошел с ним хотя, заставив Октавиана закатить глаза.

-Прекрати суетиться, парень.

-Ты слишком самоуверен, Октавиан! Ты знаешь, что это не просто какая-то там змея. Твоего дара может оказаться недостаточно.

-Да-да, я понял тебя, нервное существо. Тебя еще удивляет, чего твой сын таскается за Регулусом, когда ты сам поперся в Слизерин из-за Арктуруса.

Злобный ответ Крауча Альбус уже не слышал, так как они скрылись в подземелье.

-С ними точно все будет нормально? - нервно спросила Минерва. - Альбус, может, тебе тоже пойти?

-Боюсь, я могу помешать. 

Через пару минут прилетел Патронус Октавиана. Большого труда убить василиска, когда можешь его контролировать, не составило, очевидно. Тушу зверя Принц забрал, авроры запечатали Тайную Комнату навсегда. Октавиан отдал Альбусу один из клыков василиска для уничтожения крестража. Преподаватели в это время приходили в себя от факта, что все это время в школе находилось опасное темное существо.

-Это лишь один из крестражей, - сказал Флитвик позже, усиленно делая вид, что ничего необычного в их школе не произошло. - Он бы сделал больше. Я не уверен, что мы может отследить остальные. Знаете, учитывая натуру Тома Реддла, можно предположить, что он использовал реликвии основателей для этих целей.

-Он мог, - мрачно кивнул директор. - Тогда это еще три, как минимум. Может, семь? 

-Священное число? - Помона оторвалась от третьей кружки с чаем. - Он издевается над самой магией. Проблема в том, сколько он успел?

Хороший вопрос. Альбус хмуро посмотрел на кольцо. Если они не могли использовать его для отслеживания других крестражей, то медлить нет причин. Директор сжал клык василиска в руке. _Он и так слишком долго медлил._


	3. rage

Альбус закончил избавляться от Исчезательного шкафа и вздохнул. Подумать только, что Том мог заявиться в Хогвартс в любой момент через Лютной Переулок. Хорошо, что директор начал тщательную проверку всех его шагов. Но это подтвердило, что реликвии основателей Хогвартса были у него в руках. 

Дамблдор поднял бровь, когда заметил Регулуса, беседующего с Серой Дамой. Вскоре призрак улетела, а мальчик направился к Альбусу. 

-Диадема найдена, - сказал он.

-Значит, Том и ее нашел, - вздохнул директор.

Регулус повел одним плечом и взял его за руку, ведя за собой. На восьмом этаже мальчик начал ходить кругами. Брови Альбуса прыгнули вверх. Но тогда в стене появилась дверь.

-Выручай-комната, - объявил Реджи. - Она открывает ту комнату, в которой ты нуждаешься. В этой комнате можно прятать вещи.

Заинтригованный Альбус тут же вошел внутрь. В комнате было множество вещей. Предметы искусства, мебели, зелья, книги, безделушки, просто хлам. Регулус тут же сунул что-то в свою зачарованную сумку. Альбус в который раз мысленно сравнил мальчика с запасливой белкой. 

Директор повертел головой, оглядываясь. Его глаза почти сразу упали на смутно знакомую... диадему. Он резко вдохнул.

-Диадема Когтевран.

-Тут бы никто не стал искать, - пояснил Реджи. - Жаль украшение. Думаешь, гоблины помогут?

Неплохая идея. Альбус отдал реликвию взбешенному Флитвику, проклинающему Темного Лорда. Маленький профессор тут же умчался в Гринготтс. Остальные учителя взялись за расчистку комнаты.

-Здесь есть и темные артефакты, - хмуро заметила Минерва. - Не хочется думать, что это вещи студентов.

-Любовные зелья, - проворчала Аврора, собирая колбы. - Куда же без этого?

Гораций вовремя поймал Регулуса, чтобы мальчик не стащил часы, пропитанные темной магией. Реджи скуксился, но сразу кинулся к другому артефакту.  
___________________________________________

Октавиан отправил сову Альбусу. Пусть Диадема остается в Хогвартсе.

-Минус два, значит.

Крауч налил себе огневиски.

-Эти засранцы начали нападать на маглов. Но еще оживились темные существа. 

Барти стал начальником Департамента по магическому законодательству и теперь начинал настоящую охоту на сторонников Темного Лорда.

-Оборотни? - Северина перевернула страницу книги. - Значит, Сивый начнет действовать, хах. Ты уже дал добро на применение Авады?

-Так будет проще, - жестко ответил Крауч. - Больных собак надо убивать.

-Это правда, - хладнокровно подтвердил Октавиан. Он мог быть нейтральным, но он не был выше насилия, если того требовала ситуация. - Но как выделять именно сторонников этого щенка?

-В этом проблема, - нехотя ответил Крауч. - Мы не можем использовать сыворотку на каждом преступнике. Но без этого они просто будут говорить, что они либо обычные темные маги, либо Реддл заставил их это делать.

-Но он сам как-то должен их отличать. Наверняка, он боится, что авроры могут использовать оборотное зелье. - Северина посмотрела на Арктуруса. - Абраксас же не в восторге от него?

-Верно, но к его сыну и Нарциссе подходила Беллатриса. Она пытается их завербовать. Может, они узнают что-то интересное. - Блэк косо посмотрел на Крауча. - Как твой сын?

-Не затыкается о твоем внуке, - процедил тот. Арктурус поднял бровь. Крауч вздохнул. - В порядке он. Выглядит живее, чем раньше.

-Когда ты игнорировал его?

Барти поморщился и промолчал. Он не замечал сына, пока Министерство не начало разбираться со случаями жестокого обращения. Когда он увидел тех детей, то заметил схожие знаки и на собственном сыне. Он никогда не бил мальчика и даже голос не повышал, но и хорошего слова ему не говорил. Барти прямо светился, когда познакомился с Регулусом. Это была разительная перемена от его обычного состояния. Крауч-старший давно не испытывал такого чувства вины. Он начал проводить с сыном намного больше времени после этого. Его жена не могла на них нарадоваться теперь. Барти-старшему осталось лишь избавиться от разжигателя войны, чтобы его семья была и дальше такой теплой.

-Что с остальными крестражами? - спросил Октавиан, меняя тему. - Их он тоже спрятал?

-Необязательно. Может, они неподалеку. Даже у его людей, если на то пошло. Хотя вряд ли они знают истинную ценность этих вещей.  
_________________________________________________

Альбус пригладил бороду, читая письмо от Октавиана. Нарцисса узнала от Беллатрисы, что Том маркировал своих ближайших сторонников особым знаком. Через эту марку он мог призывать своих последователей. Так их можно будет отличить, если их поймают. К сожалению, это поможет лишь аврорам, но не Альбусу с его поисками.

Директор выдвинул ящик стола и уставился на камень. Он еще не использовал его. _Не мог решиться._ Он отчаянно хотел вновь увидеть свою маленькую сестру, но... Он не переживет, если она посмотрит на него с ненавистью. В юности он думал, что сможет ее воскресить, но теперь он понимал, что этого не произойдет. Камень способен лишь вызвать подобие ее духа, но не более. 

Альбус с размаху захлопнул ящик и сжал виски пальцами. Он столько искал Дары Смерти и что в итоге? Какой от этого прок? Его извинения ничего не изменят. _Ариану не вернуть._ И... Альбус не заслужил ее прощение. Директор тяжело сглотнул. Он был дураком, думая, что все всегда можно исправить.

Потерянное детство детей, над которыми издевались опекуны, не вернуть. Ариану не вернуть к жизни. Тома не вернуть на правильный путь. Все это уже не исправить. И все это ошибка Альбуса. 

Он смог помочь детям. Теперь ему нужно остановить Тома. Но Ариана... Это сожаление так и будет преследовать Альбуса до конца жизни. Если это его наказание, то он его заслужил.  
__________________________________________________

Регулус дернул Барти за колонну. Они были в магловском районе, но именно там теперь нападали Пожиратели Смерти. Предвидение или нет, этот дар не всемогущ. Но Реджи не думал, что втянет друга в подобное. 

Регулус сцепил зубы, дергая Барти дальше. Но колонна разлетелась от заклинания, едва не зацепив детей. Они пригнулись. Регулус резко обернулся. Темные маги были в масках, но смех Беллы не спутаешь с чьим-то еще. Регулус прижал друга к земле и закрыл собой, вцепившись в палочку. 

Но раздались хлопки и новые люди зарявкали заклинания. Барти вскинул голову. Первым делом он заметил оскал на лице Регулуса. Тогда он увидел авроров и своего отца с Арктурусом. На лице Лорда Блэка застыло взбешенное выражение, когда он метнул смертельное заклинание в кого-то из Пожирателей. Барти-младший никогда не видел такую злобу на лице отца. Темные маги торопливо начали аппарировать прочь. Но несколько упали от заклинаний авроров. Арктурус мгновенно оказался рядом с детьми и осмотрел их на предмет ранений.

-Мы в порядке, - пробормотал Регулус. - Белла сбежала.

-Но не ее муженек и его брат, - процедил Крауч-старший, прижав к себе сына. 

Арктурус установил на Регулуса чары, которые предупреждают, если рядом с мальчиком начинают летать серьезные заклинания. Но он не думал, что чары сработают, пока он в Министерстве. Когда чары показали, что Регулус и Барти, увязавшийся за ним, там, где атаковали сторонники Темного Лорда, о чем уже стало известно аврорам, Лорд Блэк рванул туда вместе с Барти-старшим.

Увидев Регулуса, закрывавшего собой испуганного Барти-младшего, Арктурус чуть не начал палить Авадой во всех подряд. Крауч-старший выглядел не лучше. Он обернулся к Аластору.

-Что тут?

-Два магла мертвы, остальным стирают память, - доложил Грюм. - Родольфус и Рабастан Лестрейнджи вместе с неизвестным тоже мертвы. Нам искать Беллатрису?

Крауч покосился на Арктуруса. Тот растянул губы в ледяной улыбке.

 _-Попробуйте._ Я отведу детей к Октавиану и Северине.

Принцы уже знали о случившемся. Северус выскочил из библиотеки, бросаясь к друзьям.

-Вы в порядке?!

Регулус молча кивнул. Арктурус вскоре ушел. Принцы начали хлопотать над детьми. 

-Нам нужен душ, - проворчал Барти.

Оба мальчика были покрыты каменной пылью, так что они пошли в гостевые комнаты. Едва зайдя в душ, Регулус ударил по стене кулаком.

_Ему следовала лучше подготовиться._

Будь он один, то смог бы сбежать, даже если бы его ранили. Но с Барти? Их могли убить, если бы не авроры. Реджи стиснул зубы. Он не думал, что Барти в такой опасности рядом с ним. Это Регулус пошел в магловский район, зная о сторонниках Темного Лорда. Регулус выдохнул, наклоняя голову под струями воды. Похоже, ему придется воздержаться от прогулок этим летом. Такими темпами он пойдет в Запретный лес во время учебы, чтобы удовлетворить свою исследовательскую натуру, но он хотя бы будет один.  
_________________________________________

Арктурус впечатал Беллатрису в стену, держа за горло.

-А-Аркт...

_-Закрой рот._

Сила Беллы ничто по сравнению с бешенством Лорда Блэка. 

_-Ты напала на моего внука и за это ты заплатишь кровью._

Арктурус даже не позаботился о сокрытии тела. Сразу пошел в Гринготтс. Из Лестрейнджей никого не осталось, так что их состояние ушло Блэкам, как ближайшим родственникам. В их хранилище Лорд Блэк нашел Чашу Пуффендуй.

 _Глупая девчонка._  
____________________________________________

Крауч-старший просто рвал и метал. Преступники почти прятались по углам, лишь бы не попасть ему под руку. Даже если Министерство не воспринимало Тома Реддла всерьез, его сторонникам не так везло. Крауч-старший дал добро на летальные методы, если темные маги кого-то атаковали. Авроры буквально прочесывали улицы и закаулки, выискивая подозрительных лиц. Они были готовы и к оборотням. Вот с кем они бы не церемонились. 

Альбус хмуро отставил Чашу Пуффендуй. Он уже проверил Регулуса после нападения. К счастью, мальчик не пострадал. Но был каким-то _раздраженным._ Он больше не выходил на прогулки. Альбус не сразу понял, что это из-за Барти-младшего. 

-Это не твоя вина, - сказал директор.

-Знаю, - хмуро ответил Реджи. - Но чувство остается, верно?

-Это правда, боюсь, мой мальчик.

Регулус откинулся на спинку стула.

-Три из пяти, -пробормотал он.

Альбус подобрался. Пять крестражей? Значит, еще два? Им нужно поспешить, пока это так. Медальон Слизерина, вероятно, Том носит с собой, но пятый? Где он мог его спрятать? Одни вопросы без ответов. 

Филиус со вздохом отложил книгу.

-Не могу найти ничего путного. Возможно, нам стоит попытаться захватить самого Темного Лорда?

-Я не уверен, что не уступлю ему в силе, - сознался Альбус. - И даже если я одержу победу? При смерти он лишится тела, то приобретет форму духа. Как тогда его искать?

-По крайней мере, он лишился Лестрейнджей, - пробормотал Гораций. - Арктурус был в бешенстве, очевидно. Да и Крауч-старший на тропе войны теперь. 

Орден Феникса узнал, что оборотни колебались. Многие слушали Сивого, но авроры больше не станут с ними церемониться. 

-Кстати, - отвлекся Слизнорт. - Что там с Сириусом?

-Остается в Хогвартсе. У его родителей и так полно проблем, - поморщилась Минерва. - Хотя пранков стало куда меньше. Другие студенты от них не в восторге.  
_______________________________________________

Альбус размышлял о насущем, попивая чай и смотря из окна кабинета. Новый учебный год начался без проблем. Барти поступил в Когтевран и не отлипал от Регулуса. У Тома осталась два крестража. Директору пришлось срочно убрать чашку от губ, чтобы не поперхнуться, когда он увидел Реджи, спокойно идущего к Запретному лесу. 

К счастью, когда директор домчался до леса, Регулус мирно беседовал с кентаврами.

-Мальчик мой, нельзя же так пугать старика.

-Я слишком долго сидел в четырех стенах из-за щеночков.

Альбус скрыл усмешку. Привычка называть Тома и его банду щенками передалась и Регулусу, очевидно.

Кентавры не были против присутствия мальчика, как оказалось. Он был вежливым и любознательным, что им нравилось. Альбус мог лишь со вздохом закрыть глаза на нарушение правил. Хотя штат был в курсе.

-Неудивительно, - вздохнул Филиус. - Он слишком любознательный ребенок. Он сдерживался из-за Барти?

-Да, - подтвердил Альбус. - Нужно разобраться с Томом, чтобы дети вновь могли спокойно гулять по улицам.

-Вот только мы не представляем, где искать остальные крестражи, - поморщилась Минерва. - Вы не думаете, что он нападет на Принцев из-за титула?

-Чистокровные этого не потерпят. - Гораций повертел кружку с чаем. - Он мог бы напасть на Арктуруса, но тот слишком зол, чтобы Темному Лорду не досталось. 

Смерть Беллатрисы явно дело рук Блэка. Для защиты внука он и не на такое способен.

-Он пока собирает силы. Скоро Сивый начнет атаковать в полную силу.

Все скривились. Им не очень нравилась политика Крауча относительно убийств, но это давало свои плоды. Количество нападений снизилось, оборотни старались не попадаться аврорам на глаза, даже уходили подальше от стай Фенрира. 

-Фенрир зол, вероятно, - заметила Помона. - Если он будет действовать в спешке, то его могут поймать.

-На это и рассчитывает Барти.  
_________________________________________

-Может, выманить его? - предложил Октавиан. - Он ведь должен знать, где Беллатриса скрыла Чашу, и что хранилище стало твоим.

-Вероятно. Полагаю, он думает, что о его выходке с душой никто не догадается. - Арктурус пренебрежительно фыркнул и отставил стакан с огневиски. - Самоуверенный идиот. Вопрос, как нам это обставить?

Северина потерла подбородок, обдумывая мысль.

-Все ведь думают, что реликвии основателей утеряны. Мы может дать знать, что Чаша была найдена.

-На Хогвартс он не нападет, потому что у него нет столько людей. - Лорд Принц наморщил нос в раздумьях. - А на Гринготтс?

-Хочешь попросить гоблинов о помощи? Они не будут против. Из-за того, что щенок вербует оборотней и великанов, на другие расы теперь косо смотрят. Гоблины не потерпят такого неуважения из-за него.

-Можно пустить слух, что Чаша у них для проверки подлинности. Он может испугаться, потому что есть шанс, что крестраж бы был опознан в такой ситуации.

-Твоя правда. Думаешь, сыворотка на нем сработает? - усомнилась Северина.

-От гоблинов? Ещё как. Тогда Барти начнет отлавливать маркированных для допросов и суда.

-Поделом. Я могу не любить маглов, но идти за лицемерным выскочкой без души и желанием править миром? У нас есть дела поважнее.  



	4. calm

Сириус хмуро последовал за первогодками из Когтеврана.

-Эй, Крауч.

Тот сморщил нос, не останавливаясь.

-Отвали, Блэк. Ах да. Ты теперь Крэбб.

-Надо поговорить о моем брате.

-О Поттере? Только он твой брат. Меня это не касается.

Барти развернулся к дверям в большой зал. Раздраженный Сириус только схватил его за плечо, как из-за угла вышел Регулус. Сириуса мгновенно впечатало в стену.

_-Не прикасайся к моему младшему брату._

На лице Реджи застыло тоже взбешенное выражение, с каким он закрывал Барти от Пожирателей Смерти. Младший Крауч тут же запрыгал к нему с восторгом в карих глазах. Джеймс ошеломленно попытался достать палочку, но...

-Мистер Поттер, мистер Крэбб, - холодно произнес Флитвик. - Вы беспокоите моих студентов. В чем дело?

Регулус убрал палочку и Сириус отлип от стены.

-Я лишь хотел поговорить с братом, профессор.

-Вы не в курсе, что значит изгнание из семьи?

Сириус побледнел. Регулус расправил плечи и оскалился, став в точности копией Арктуруса.

-Мой единственный брат за моей спиной. Если я закрывал его от темных магов, то тебя я просто убью, щеночек. _Не вздумай к нему приближаться._

Сириус сглотнул от ярости, плескавшейся в белых глазах. Все чистокровные слышали о нападении летом. Все говорили, что Арктурус и Регулус похожи. Если Лорд Блэк убил Беллу, то наследник Блэков убьет Сириуса тем более.

Регулусу все равно, чего хотел гриффиндорец. Прощения, чтобы его вернули в семью, просто выместить обиду. После лета Реджи всё ещё на взводе, что втянул Барти в опасность. Одного неправильного движения достаточно, чтобы юный Блэк взорвался.

-Ой-ой, - пробормотала Поппи за завтраком. - Этим двоим лучше не лезть сейчас на рожон.

Альбус кивнул. Он иногда сам обманывался спокойным характером Регулуса. Но мальчик из семьи, что уничтожала врагов без пощады, он не станет колебаться в атаке.

-Надо дать Реджи дополнительные задания, - вздохнул Гораций. - От него прямо разит раздражением. Эти его прогулки так важны?

-Вероятно, это успокаивает его дар. Может, начать думать об обучении по обмену? - спросила Помона. - Новый опыт будет на пользу. И так он не прибьет двух дураков. Кстати, Питер Петтигрю больше не с ними?

-Он отдалился от них. На него косо смотрели лишь из-за выходок Сириуса и Джеймса. Вроде он нашел друзей. А вот с этими двумя говорить тяжело, как признались мои львы. Ведут себя хуже маленьких детей.

_____________________________________

Подземный этаж Гринготтса тряхнуло от магии.

-Реальные идиоты, - пробормотал Октавиан. - Я даже не думал, что это сработает. 

Маги и гоблины прошли к магической ловушке. Темный Лорд и несколько его сторонников барахтались в сетях.

\- Маркированных в допросные, остальных оставьте гоблинам для суда, - приказал Крауч. Он бы их казнил, конечно, но гоблины потребовали отдать преступников им за то, что те посмели вторгнуться в банк.

-Вы хоть знаете, кто я?! - рявкнул Волан-де-Морт.

Крауч и Арктурус оскалились.

_-Прекрасно знаем, щенок._

За атакованных сына и внука они так и не простили ублюдка.

-Сыворотка у нас, - усмехнулся один из гоблинов. - Можем узнать о крестражах.

Глаза Темного Лорда предательски расширились. Даже он не смог перебороть зелье в итоге. Он пытался хитрить, используя парселтанг, но Октавиан все слышал и цыкнул.

-Медальон и дневник. Последний у Розье, но вот Медальон у змеи. Он сам не в курсе, где она сейчас.

-Нагайна знает, что делать, - криво усмехнулся Реддл.

Крауч посмотрел на Арктуруса.

-Думаешь, Регулус сможет её найти?

Лорд Блэк нахмурился.

-Его прорицание не работает по команде. Но есть хитрости. Только змея фамильяр щенка. Связь можно заглушить?

Гоблины кивнули.

-Мы запечатаем этого индивида в одной из наших комнат, пока вы уничтожаете крестражи. Потом его можно убить или отдать на суд.

Реддл не успел и слова сказать, как его заткнули. 

-Давайте разделимся.

__________________________________

Авроры действовали быстро. Судьи только и успевали, что выносить решения. Дневник, найденный у Розье, Октавиан сразу уничтожил. Многих из маркированных Пожирателей Смерти приговорили к поцелую дементора. Крауч потребовал сыворотку правды на всех, ком только возможно. Их признания показали, насколько Министерство недооценило Тома Реддла. 

Великанами занялись специально обученные маги. Оборотни сами поспешили скрыться. Но Фенрира таки поймали. Он стал небрежным из-за ярости, что темных магов ловили пачками. Его тоже приговорили к поцелую, услышав, сколько детей он успел заразить. 

Осталась змея. Регулус сосредоточенно перекладывал руны и деревянные знаки на карте в кабинете директора Хогвартса. Сам Альбус, Филиус и Арктурус старались ему не мешать.

-Корабль, - пробормотал мальчик. - Лес.

Арктурус наклонился к карте.

-Исландия? Она ещё в пути?

-Почти нет.

То есть, она будет на острове, когда они начнут поиски. Альбус достал пергамент.

-На острове главенствует семья Каллахан. Очень сильная и старая. Они мирные люди, но других легко ставят на место. Придется признаться, что мы ищем, но они могут помочь.

-Я тоже пойду, - кивнул Регулус.

Никто не спорил. Без него они долго будут плутать в лесах.

-Я скажу, что Регулуса пока не будет в школе, - произнес Флитвик. - Барти не обрадуется.

\- Все нормально, - усмехнулся Реджи. - С ним Август.

Брови взрослых приподнялись. Август Руквуд, с которым мальчики часто сидели в библиотеке?

-Не терпится рассказать старшему Барти, - усмехнулся Арктурус.

_________________________________

В Исландию отправились Регулус, Арктурус и Октавиан. Исландские авроры были более чем способны помочь в поисках. Британцев встретил Зефир Каллахан, молодой помощник Министра Магии Исландии.

-У вас есть приблизительные координаты? - Он сразу перешёл к делу. - Мы способны обнаружить магию от крестража в радиусе двухсот метров.

-Еще нет, - ответил Регулус, обнимая карту.

Зефир довольно спокойно отнёсся к факту, что дорогу будет показывать ребенок.

-Мы подготовили комнаты в доме Каллаханов. Вы можете оставаться там столько, сколько требуется.

Глава семьи, Байон, показывал им дом, когда вернулся с прогулки его младший сын, Кронос.

-Моя судьба, - выдохнул мальчик, большими глазами смотря на Регулуса.

Октавиан почти закудахтал от смеха. Арктурус и Регулус одновременно изогнули левую бровь. Байон потёр висок.

-Это Кронос. Очень упертое существо.

Это мягко сказано. Кронос пытался узнать о Регулусе все, что только мог, хотя не отвлекал его от работы с картой. Байон заинтересовался этим.

-Ты видишь целенаправленно?

-Нет, образами. Знаки подсказывают дорогу.

Байон помог ему с ориентированием по карте. Они выделили одну область, но там больше тридцати километров леса. Авроры тщательно подготовились и пошли. Октавиан даже поговорил с некоторыми змеями в лесу. 

-Они видели Нагайну. Она прячется на востоке.

Через пару километров магия наконец среагировала на крестраж. 

-Вижу ее!

Авроры ударили заклинаниями. Змея изогнулась. Медальон был прикреплен к ней темной магией, но Октавиан просто приказал ему открыться и проткнул клыком василиска, не дожидаясь пробуждения магии внутри. 

-Его не восстановить? - с разочарованием спросил Реджи, когда увидел реликвию.

-Печально, - тоже огорчился Принц. - Все же это была реликвия Салазара Слизерина.

-Мы можем помочь, - сказал Байон. - Займет несколько дней, но в моей академии превосходные специалисты.

Они и правда восстановили Медальон. Даже Арктурус вздохнул с облегчением.

-Вы уезжаете? - чуть не разревелся Кронос. - Но я ещё не купил кольцо для свадьбы и...

-Тебя куда понесло? - закатил глаза Зефир. 

-Ты ещё не заслужил одобрение, - усмехнулся Арктурус.

-Я заслужу!

Регулус скрыл усмешку. _К_ _акой забавный и упертый парень._

____________________________________

Том Реддл бесновался в цепях, но скрыть страх не мог. 

-Его слишком опасно оставлять в живых. Он угроза как для маглов, так и для магов.

Судьи поддержали слова Крауча. Темный Лорд был приговорен к поцелую за его преступления. Альбус лишь скорбно вздохнул. Хотел бы он, чтобы все вышло по другому. Но Тома могла остановить лишь смерть.

_Смерть..._

Альбус решил отправиться в Нурменгард. Он не смог убить Геллерта тогда, всё ещё не может. Но ему нужно поговорить с ним о камне и Ариане. 

Дамблдор почти схватился за сердце, увидев, как Геллерт и Регулус играли в шахматы. Доска лежала со стороны мальчика, но Гриндевальд мог спокойно переставлять фигуры через прутья решетки.

-Опаздываешь, Альбус, - хмыкнул Геллерт. - Эта маленькая белка пытается меня обставить уже третий раз.

-Регулус, - почти прохрипел директор. - Как ты?..

-У меня есть портключ, - ответил мальчик. _Будто это все объясняло._ \- Я не мог понять, почему ты не используешь камень.

-Трус, - пропел Геллерт, делая ход. - Ты должен ей, Альбус. Даже если умрёшь от горя. 

Альбус на мгновение закрыл глаза. Мерлин помилуй, это правда. Он должен Ариане.

-Ты мухлюешь, - проворчал Регулус.

-Ты тоже.

-Давно вы?..

-Пусть это останется секретом, - усмехнулся Геллерт. - Шах и мат.

Гриндевальд перевел на бывшего друга пронзительные глаза.

-У тебя осталась лишь одна ошибка, за которую ты не ответил. Не тяни.

Бывший сильнейший Темный Лорд и мальчик переглянулись, будто деля общий секрет. Гриндевальд лег на спину, заложив руки за голову. Реджи убрал шахматы в сумку и пошел к выходу. Альбус поспешил за ним.

Уже выйдя из тюрьмы, Регулус чуть повернул голову. Прозрачный силуэт на периферии зрения. Девушка с длинными волосами. _Та, что улыбнулась ему, мелькнув за плечом старого мага, остановившего его на улице шесть лет назад._

-Иногда страхи это просто страхи.

Альбус слабо улыбнулся на слова мальчика. С ним всегда было спокойно. Его маленький друг знал, что сказать, с самого первого дня их встречи.

-Слышал, у тебя появился поклонник.

Сложно не заметить столько сов с письмами и подарками. У Барти скоро будет припадок, потому что он ещё не показал Кроносу Каллахану, с кем тот связался.

-Он забавный. Пытается впечатлить деда.

Арктурус сравнивает его с Краучем-старшим в молодости, доводя того до исступления и смеясь.

Тома больше нет. Дети в безопасности. Последнее сожаление лежит в ящике стола директора Хогвартса. Ему пора набраться смелости и сделать этот шаг. Но сначала...

-Раз мы оба прогуливаем школу, почему бы нам не подкрепиться мороженым, мой мальчик?

-Всегда за, мой друг.


End file.
